


Кинктама: Cоберите анамнез, если планируете купаться в чём-то странном, или если знаете что такое анамнез.

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanfic, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Ванна может быть не только с шампанским
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/клубничное молоко
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913914
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Кинктама: Cоберите анамнез, если планируете купаться в чём-то странном, или если знаете что такое анамнез.

Когда солнце закатывает свои пухлые жёлтые бока за горизонт, на сцену прокрадывается развратница-луна — скандально известная вуайеристка, что ждёт-не дождётся позаглядывать в щёлочки закрытых жалюзи или задвинутых штор, чтобы пополнить запас знаний об извращениях, которыми по ночам регулярно (или не очень) занимаются неутомимые жители Эдо. Она достаёт из-за пазухи дневничок, и вдохновлённо направляется к Йородзуе, где ритуал извращения готовился последние несколько недель. Быть может сегодня он наконец-то случится!

— Сегодня это наконец-то случится, — прошептал Гинтоки, снова обходя офис. Он уже несколько раз проверил замок на входной двери, заглянул во все шкафы и ящики на предмет того, не прячется ли там кто-то из детей или сталкеров, планируя помешать его интимному вечеру, и с чистой совестью распахнул дверь, что столько времени отделяла его от неземного счастья.

Дверь ванны мягко закрылась за спиной, оставляя его в его персональном раю.

Раздевшись догола, он отбросил вещи в сторону, и потушил свет, позволяя отсветам десятка ароматических свечей, расставленных вокруг, играть на его коже.

— Я ждал этого момента целую вечность, — вдохновлённо протянул он, перешагивая через бортик ванны, и чуть морщась от того, как встреченная по пути свеча подпалила ему кудри на ноге. Мелочь — ведь запах горелых волос, очевидно, никогда не смог бы перебить аромат клубники, источаемый ванной и свечами.

Стоя по колено в нежнейшем молоке, Гинтоки прикрыл глаза, весь отдаваясь сказочным ощущениям. Молоко мягко обволакивало ноги, слегка покалывая в подпаленном месте — но это только добавляло искры в его сегодняшнее маленькое приключение.

Божечки-кошечки, как же давно он мечтал, когда толпа идиотов наконец-то оставит его одного; как долго готовился к этому моменту, рассказывая Соё-химе о чуде ночёвок с друзьями, подтасовывая смены Шинпачи в магазине, жертвуя собственной коллекцией джампов ради того, чтобы начальник занял его нерадивую сталкершу… Как сложно было бороться с мускулистыми домохозяйками, скупая молоко по скидкам в нескольких районах города… Но сейчас все его страдания наконец-то окупятся.

Гинтоки открыл глаза, чтобы максимально прочувствовать погружение, и спиной плюхнулся в приветливо расходящиеся розовые волны.

Молоко обожгло кожу от удара о него, но что за счастье без страданий? Гинтоки провёл руками по плечам, ключицам, обмазываясь склизской жидкостью, спустился к мгновенно напрягшейся груди, царапаясь о собственные вставшие колом сосочки. Восхитительно! Он даже на мгновение залился краской, испуганно озираясь по сторонам, но, конечно же, никто сейчас не мог видеть его, так что он на самом деле мог отдаться чувствам полностью. Ничего странного, что он немножко завёлся в таком умопомрачительном запахе, полностью погрузившись в самое святое, что существует во Вселенной. Гинтоки зачерпнул ладошкой клубничного блаженства и приник к нему губами, чувствуя, как то приятно струится по пищеводу, наполняя его и изнутри.

Ах, замечательно, но разве ж можно остановиться, когда всё, что тебе дорого — вот здесь, сейчас, прямо перед тобой?

Он глубоко вдохнул сладкий запах и откинулся на ванную, сгибая ноги в коленях, нырнул, опустившись спиной на дно.

Стоило только открыть рот, и сладость клубничного молока обняла его одновременно изнутри и снаружи.

Шикарно.

К этому дню Гинтоки шёл очень долго — он трижды посмотрел видео на ютубе о том, как фридайверы могут надолго задерживать дыхание. Мировой рекорд составляет аж двадцать четыре минуты! Столько ему, конечно, не нужно — хватит и пятнадцати, хоть натренированный организм самурая поди с лёгкостью выдержит и все сорок.

Вот только под водой (точнее, под молоком) время, видимо, шло совершенно не так, как в реальности — и уже через пару десятков секунд, Гинтоки почувствовал, как его организм спазматично дрыгается, пытаясь выдавить изнутри глаза, лопнуть барабанные перепонки, чтобы выбраться в спасительный, обогащённый кислородом, — хоть и немного воняющий грязными носками, — воздух.

Слишком мало дали ему насладиться погружением! Гинтоки заткнул рукой нос, со всей силы зажмурился, призывая все свои внутренние силы, которые, несомненно, должны были у него присутствовать, как у классического протагониста сёнена — но это почему-то не отрабатывало, как надо. Воздуха определённо не хватало, и судорожные подрагивания собственного тела вкупе с руками, которые спазматично сжались на бортике ванны, совершенно умаляли кайф от восхитительного погружения.

Пришлось на минутку уступить реальности — и Гинтоки вынырнул, промаргиваясь слезящимися от кайфа глазами.

Ладно, в танцующих вокруг огнях свечей достаточно было и просто расслабленно лежать в ароматной ванне. Гинтоки откинулся на спинку, снова закрывая глаза и старательно игнорируя, что их словно ножом режут.

Запах упомрачителен настолько, что им не надышаться — Гинтоки вдыхал снова и снова, ещё и ещё, всего себя до краёв заполняя клубничной сладостью.

Наверное, это и есть счастье — когда ты можешь всего себя отдать тому, что любишь. Наверное, это и есть счастье — когда сердце трепещет, пропуская удары, а бабочки в животе одурели настолько, что волосы на теле буквально встали дыбом от возбуждения!

— Кайф! — пробулькал Гинтоки, снова заправляясь молоком.

Хотя, может быть, стоило заранее погреть молоко хотя бы немного, ведь хранясь в холодильнике, оно было реально несколько слишком прохладным для расслабляющей ванны. Но бодрящая ванна — это тоже отлично!

Гинтоки снова отдался ощущению долгожданного кайфа, но минуты блаженства проматывались как-то уж слишком быстро: тело дрожало, словно было сделано из дрожжей, кашель сводил глотку спазмом и мешал релаксирующим мыслям, да и распространяющийся по телу зуд, тоже был совершенно не в тему.

Как истинный самурай, Гинтоки терпел, ожидая, когда организм снова настроится на расслабление — но начинающиеся под веками титры словно намекали, что его сказочке скоро придёт конец, если он продолжит в том же духе.

Что за бредовые мелочи! Разве ж что-то столь незначительное сможет остановить воина на пути к его мечте? Конечно же нет.

*  
Конечно же, он бы умер, если бы вы нас не вызвали, — пропищал очкастый врач, загружая практически бездыханное тело, истыканное кучей капельниц, в визжащую машину скорой помощи. Хасегава пустил скупую мужскую слезу, весь преисполнившись гордости от того, что, хоть и вломился в дом друга, поесть и искупаться нахаляву, так как думал, что там никого нет, однако ж ненароком умудрился спасти ему жизнь, застав окоченевшего, задыхающегося, покрытого ярко-красной сыпью в наполненной клубничным молоком ванной. — Даже не знаю от чего бы он окочурился быстрее — от холода или от анафилактического шока.

— Надеюсь, с Гинтоки всё будет впорядке, — Хасегава помахал вслед отъезжающей скорой, снова поднимаясь в Йородзую.

Темноту коридора так соблазнительно разбавляли пляшущие огоньки свеч из приоткрытой ванной, а пахло так умопомрачительно сладко и клубнично, что он позволил себе соблазниться низменным желаниям тела.

— У меня ведь нет аллергии на клубнику? — Задумчиво протянул Хасегава, перешагивая через бортик ванны, и чуть морщась от того, как встреченная по пути свеча подпалила ему кудри на ноге.


End file.
